His Champion
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: After Bound For Glory, Jeff is in for a surprise when he gets back to his hotel room. For Hurt-Comfort.Fan123 Jedam, ONESHOT, Slash.


**Set after Bound For Glory. Request from 123. Hope its ok!**

* * *

Jeff couldn't stop grinning as he swiped the key card through his hotel room door after Bound for Glory. After months of paying his dues, he was finally back on top again. He knew AJ Styles still wasn't impressed with his actions and choices over the past few years, but even the Georgia native had been among the group of guys in the back who had crowded around to slap his back and congratulate him on his title win. The only thing that could have made the night better for Jeff was if his boyfriend had have been able to turn up.

Unfortunately, Adam had been away filming Haven or doing promotion-honestly even Adam hadn't quite been sure what he was doing that week-and Jeff hadn't pushed the issue. He knew that he'd see Adam the next weekend anyway, it would have just been nice to be able to celebrate with him that night.

Pushing the door open, Jeff rolled his head from side to side, trying to alleviate the stiffness that he felt. Aries was a great opponent, and they'd had a good match. He was just starting to feel the stupid stunts that he'd participated in during his youth.

Once again missing Adam-the blonde gave the best massages-Jeff stripped his shirt off, and fell face first on the bed once he'd dropped his bag by the side of the bed. He started to drift off, the only obstacle the nagging pain in his back, when he felt weight settle gently over his thighs. If he hadn't of recognised the touch of the hands on his shoulders, the callused yet still soft hands pressing firmly against the knots in his muscles, Jeff probably would have panicked. As it was, he melted further into the bed with a mumbled "I though you couldn't be here."

The soft laughter of his lover echoed through the room, Jeff smiling despite himself.

"What if it hadn't have been me?" Adam asked softly, working violently at a particularly stubborn knot.

"No-one else could have gotten into my hotel room," Jeff mumbled, feeling more relaxed by the second. "How did you get in though?"

"Jay convinced AJ to steal your spare key card while you were in the ring," Adam explained, a grin spreading over his face. "Apparently, AJ still owes our Jay-Jay a blowjob. Jay promised AJ that he'd forget about it if he 'borrowed' your spare card." Jeff chuckled softly.

"Lucky AJ," he teased.

"That's not the best part though," Adam interrupted. "Cherry then told Jay that he wouldn't mind having a threesome with AJ if he got to have both of their cocks inside him at once." Jeff frowned and looked over his shoulder at Adam.

"And you know all of this how?" he asked in amusement.

"I think they forgot that I was in the room," Adam retorted with a grin. "At least, they did when Jay growled and jerked Cherry over his knee and yanked his pants down." Jeff smirked.

"Did you stay and watch?" he teased. Adam blushed bright red.

"Anyway…" he started. Jeff cracked up laughing, yelping lightly when Adam slapped the back of his shoulder.

"Hush bitch," he huffed. Jeff raised an eyebrow and in a few movements was lying on top of his boyfriend.

"Now I know Jason and I have both had long discussions with you about your use of that particular word," Jeff pointed out, a smirk prominent on his lips. Adam grinned and arched his back, locking his long legs around Jeff's hips and using his leverage to grind their cocks together through their jeans.

"Adam…" Jeff groaned, propping himself up on his hands, one on either side of Adams head. The blonde brought his hands into play, rubbing down Jeff's bare chest to roughly grope the bulge he could feel forming.

"C'mon Jeffy, don't you wanna fuck me?" Adam purred, forcing one hand inside Jeff's jeans to drag his short nails lightly across the bare skin that h knew he'd find there. "It's been so long since we fucked, I bet I'm so tight. Even if we do use lube…" He bit his lower lip, bringing his free hand up to tweak at his own nipples, his back arching from pleasure. Jeff growled and leant down, claiming Adam's lips roughly. Adam mewled into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Jeff's neck to pull him closer even as one of the younger mans hands crept down their bodies to undo their jeans. Jeff pulled back and tugged his own off, Adam moaning at the sight of the hard cock unrestricted by any underwear, before he tugged Adams off as well. This time it was Jeff who moaned as he saw Adams cock just barely contained in the white lace thong, almost made completely see through by the pre-cum that was soaking the lace.

"Damn baby…" he groaned, reaching out and brushing a finger lightly down the straining shaft. Adam cried out, and bucked his hips into the light touch.

"Heath…and I went shopping last week…" the blonde panted. "He made me try these on." Jeff grinned.

"Did he make you show him?" he asked innocently. "Did that little Cherry-bitch make you show him how good you looked in this?" Adam whimpered and looked up at Jeff before he nodded slightly.

"Slut," Jeff said with a smirk, crawling up to Adams hip and dragging his underwear down with his teeth. Adam whimpered, especially when Jeff made sure to lightly graze his teeth over his hard cock on the way down.

"Fuck me Jeffy…" Adam begged. "I already took care of the prep…" Jeff groaned, seeing the mental images of Adam prepping himself flash by in his minds eye, before he lunged forward, only to be stopped by a gentle foot on his chest.

"With the belt on?" Adam asked coyly, batting his eyelashes. "We haven't been able to have championship sex in a while." Jeff grinned predatorily and nodded, snapping the belt swiftly around his waist.

"Ready baby?" he growled, lining up and getting ready to thrust. Adam locked his long legs around Jeff's hips, and nodded, his short nails leaving lines down Jeff's back as the younger man pushed into him.

"Harder baby…" Adam begged, using his legs as leverage to try and make Jeff move faster and harder than the slow, leisurely pace the younger man seemed to be set on.

"My pace Adam," Jeff hissed, the belt heavy around his waist. Adam huffed and brought a hand down to his own cock, stroking it slowly in time with Jeff's pace. He twisted his hand at the head, moaning and clenching his muscles around Jeff, which seemed to light a fire under the younger man. He started to really fuck Adam, almost snarling as he did so, rolling his hips with every thrust. Adam cried out and stroked his cock faster, his muscles fluttering erratically around Jeff's cock.

"Come for me Adds," Jeff growled. "Cover this nice shiny belt in cum." With those words Adam couldn't help himself. He arched his back and cried out, cumming just as Jeff had demanded. Jeff snarled and came inside Adam, thrusting balls deep and holding still throughout his orgasm.

"…damn…" he eventually got out, slumping down onto Adam, the blonde running his nails up and down Jeff's back lightly.

"Proud of you Jeffy," Adam murmured softly. "You did good tonight." Jeff smiled against his boyfriends shoulder, feeling the long fingers gently unsnap the belt. He pulled out and rolled to the side, and let the belt drop to the side of the bed, gathering Adam to his side and guiding the blonde's head to rest on his chest. Long as his baby was proud, that was the only opinion that mattered to him.


End file.
